


Finders Keepers [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Darcy Lewis Agent Of SHIELD podfics [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Technically, that's an octopus. Except for the whole skull thing. It's definitely not a hydra through. I mean, how seriously can you take an evil organization intent on world domination when they can't even get their totem animal right." She slid into Darcy's chair and pulled a laptop out of her bag. "I'm Skye, by the way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finders Keepers [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts), [teand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teand/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Finders Keepers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593676) by [teand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teand/pseuds/teand). 



> Recorded for Exmanhater... or I might just be using them as an excuse to record a story I love :P

**Title** : Finders Keepers  
**Fandom** : MCU, Avengers, Agents of SHIELD  
**Author** : Teand  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Background Steve/Darcy, background Clint/Phil  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Length** : 1:56:32  
**Summary** : 

> "Technically, that's an octopus. Except for the whole skull thing. It's definitely not a hydra through. I mean, how seriously can you take an evil organization intent on world domination when they can't even get their totem animal right." She slid into Darcy's chair and pulled a laptop out of her bag. "I'm Skye, by the way."

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3593676)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/Author_%20Teand/Finders%20Keepers.mp3)  
Or as an Audiobook [ Here](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/Author_%20Teand/Finders%20Keepers.m4b)


End file.
